


Kinktober Day 3: Spanking

by Lady_Loki666



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Spanking, ropes, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666
Summary: A dark tavern, two men who couldn’t be more different and a pleasure they both enjoy.





	Kinktober Day 3: Spanking

*smack*  
*smack*  
*smack*

The sound echoes through the empty tavern followed by a muffled moan.  
It was late, and everyone was asleep; except for two people.  
The soft shimmer of the candlelight highlights the men. One is tanned, his hands and feet are bound to a table, his mouth is gagged.   
A large hand crashes down on a well-formed ass, leaving a red mark. The bound man moans and twitches, he fights against the ropes which keep him in place.  
"Don’t struggle Dorian..." the dark voice of the man makes the Tevinter shiver. He glares at the tall man who towers over him.  
"Hnng, yes, Dorian, keep that glare. That makes it even better." His voice is so low that you can hear it rumble. He raises his hand and slaps it down onto Dorian's flesh. The burning pain makes his eyes tear up and he struggles to get away.  
"Kadan please, you act as if you don't like it," the Qunari says with a grunt, which makes Dorian mumble in annoyance.  
"Don’t. Lie. To. Me!" Iron Bull grumbles, his hand reaches down to Dorian and closes his large hand around the Tevinter's hard cock. A muffled moan escapes Dorian's mouth, his eyes roll up, and he thrusts himself into Bull's hand.  
The Ben-Hassrath keeps his hand around Dorian's cock for a few moments, strokes him with pressure, and circles the top with his thumb. The pleasure for the tanned man only lasts a moment, Bull removed his hand; leaving him cold and vulnerable. A whine breaks out from behind the gag.  
The hand that left Dorian's body reappears as fast as it left. With a smack, Bull's other hand lands on Dorian's firm buttocks and it brings him to completion. An orgasm shakes the mage, his knees give in, but the ropes keep him up. Iron Bull stops for a moment and looks down to the shivering mess which is his boyfriend.   
He adores the tanned skin that glitters with little drops of sweat. Dorian's behind glows a dark red and Bull knows it must be radiating heat from their session. He smirks while he loosens his pants, pulls them down, and he grips his own cock.   
He groans ecstatically and strokes himself. His eyes linger on the sluggish body in front of him. He loves it that Dorian enjoys these moments; the pain, the ropes, and the teasing. Bull closes his eyes, in his mind, he repeats the spanking. The smacking sounds, the feeling of Dorian's ass under his palms, the warmth of his lover's skin, the muffled moans; everything adds to his arousal and with one last stroke, his orgasm hits him.   
His load spreads over Dorian's body, it mixes with the sweat and dribbles down. Iron Bull cleans his hands, slowly he approaches his lover and removes the ropes. He lifts up the unresponsive body, smiles at the sleeping man in his arms. He walks through the dark into their quarters where he would care for the person he loved. Dorian was special, he was his everything. "My Kadan."


End file.
